


Back to scratch

by Muutus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: #NielsungweekDay1, #nielsungweek, M/M, nielsung, post galactic war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: They were humans. As many centuries passed, they conquered each of their challenge and at the latest, they just finally ended a millennium long war between the two surviving factions.





	Back to scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Post Galactic war au. unbetaed
> 
> _________

______________

 

The war ended. Like they didn’t know where they would put the soldiers they were temporarily stationed on a planet. Living their life together with strangers in a big house inspired from the home they learned that was made by their ancestry.

 

They were humans. As many centuries passed, they conquered each of their challenge and at the latest, they just finally ended a millennium long war between the two surviving factions.

 

Women were separated from men and they were stationed to a house in a capacity of ten. Wearing a unique identifier to knew which household they belong to. Each were assigned a role to mimic a family.

 

“I thought the maximum is ten.”Woojin said sitting beside the apple haired man

 

“So why are we eleven?”Sungwoon butted who was standing and leaning from the couch

 

The representative just smiled to them. “I do not know why, my apologies, my job is only to give you your identifier and assigned you the roles, nothing else.” He said

 

“It’s no use asking him. He’s an AI” Daniel said

 

The representative open the box he carried and the new resident saw their supposed identifier. It were eleven golden rings. He called each of them and gave them their identifier. After that, he assigned the roles which the resident thought that was too much random. And purely have been base on their appearance.

 

“You beautiful, are their mother.” The representative said

 

“What? Me?” Jisung said

 

“You handsome, are their Father.” He said looking to Minhyun but he didn’t speak or so much react

 

“You are the first born.” The representative said, looking to Seongwu

 

“Second.” He said looking to Daniel

 

“Third.” He said pointing to Woojin

 

“Fourth.” He said looking to Jihoon

 

“Fifth.” He said pointing to Jaehwan

 

“Sixth.” He said looking to Guanlin

 

“Seventh.” He said pointing Sungwoon

 

“Eighth.” He said also pointing to Daehwi

 

“And ninth.” Lastly he looked at Jinyoung.

 

“That would be all. Live your roles, live in harmony. Interact with your neighbors.” The representative said last before going into his ship and leaving the temporary ground.”

 

Some had stood by the big door and watch as the ship leaves the planet’s atmosphere.

 

“You think we’re actually being abandoned here?” Woojin asked again

 

“Who knows?” Minhyun said

 

“But that’s a big possibility right? We’re nothing but their mere scarred soldiers.” Seongwu said

 

“First. Stop being pessimistic, you idiot.” Sungwoon said

 

“How dare you speak like that to me, seventh?” Seongwu talked back

 

“Yah Seongwu, you drop your act, you knew I’m older than you. Anyone here knew each other?” Sungwoon said

 

Minhyun looked to Seongwu and he looked back before looking to Sungwoon again.

 

“Minhyun is our platoon’s commander. Seongwu and I are under his. How about you guys?” Sungwoon asked

 

Most answered no and the rest wasn’t fond of speaking shake their head to make their point.

 

“But I knew the apple haired.” Woojin said

 

“Me?” Jihoon looked back

 

“Eyy aren’t you the merciless pilot? You obliterated my squad you know that?” Woojin said with underlying tone of annoyance.

 

“Hey guys, we are already past the war, stop it.” Jisung said

 

“Wow, you’re so quick adapting to your role. Are you siding with them?” Sungwoon ask with a pretentious smile

 

“Stop it. Go do something else., let’s make food first.” Minhyun, the acting father said

 

“Well same goes to you, adapted that fast huh? I agree that we need food though.” Sungwoon said

 

Jisung didn’t know where to stand after being their mother figure. Seven of them belong to the same faction. And four of them belong to their enemies, the second, the fourth, the fifth and the ninth. The members scattered around the house checking rooms but the four didn’t move from their place.

 

“Hey check out our backyard, it’s full of weird plants.” Guanlin said

 

After hearing that, Jaehwan and Jinyoung moved and go to the backyard half running. The ninth came back to the living room and called their known soldier. “Daniel hyung, look at our backyard, it’s full of vegetables.” 

 

Daniel who was in shock run back to the backyard too and Jisung who was confused followed the three of them. Jisung finally saw the three smiling and speaking, he can see the joy in their eyes while admiring the weird shaped grass.

 

“Is that weeds really that good?” Jisung said as he spoke from the back

 

The three of them looked to Jisung in disgust and Jisung didn’t know how to react to that.

 

“Ah mother, you weren’t educated about our ancestry planet earth? That are vegetables and you can eat them.” Jihoon said as he came to look to the backyard too

 

“Really? That’s edible?” Seongwu said peeking through the windows

 

“Yes it is, lousy spy.” Jaehwan said looking to his direction

 

“Yah who is lousy, you brat? I’m the first.” Seongwu shouted

 

“All you knew is competition. You don’t even act like our oldest brother.” Jinyoung said

 

“That is ranks and I’m the highest, so bow down to me, bunch of ingrates.” Seongwu said

 

“It doesn’t work that way in a family and we owe you nothing.” Jinyoung said back

 

“And what do you know huh? What—“ Seongwu said but was stopped by Minhyun who grabbed him away from the windows

 

“Thank you father.” Jaehwan said in delight and looked back to admire the plants

 

Jisung get his attention back to the big brunette that was going through the line of grass. He reminded himself that it was called vegetables as so they said. He saw their second pick and orange thing and bite it raw. He run to him in worry and took the orange from his mouth.

 

“What are you thinking?! It could be poisoned, threw it up!” Jisung as he tried getting the remains on Daniel’s mouth by his hand

 

Daniel who was in awe just stared in amusement to their panicked mother. Jisung was close to getting all of it out when Daniel picked another and bite it again.

 

“Yah! Second, do you want to die?” Jisung shouted again but the second grabbed his waist and let him have the taste of the orange thing

 

Jisung pushed him away but the second was stronger. Daniel feed Jisung what he eat through their mouths, his hands never letting go of the raven haired waist.

 

“Oh shit, should we save our mother?” Jaehwan said looking to Jihoon

 

“What’s wrong with it?” Daehwi asked as he get there hearing the commotion

 

“I don’t think they even knew familial roles.” Jihoon said referring to Jisung

 

“Our Daniel knew though, and he just started it.” Jaehwan said

 

“Daniel hyung will do anything to get his point across and I believe he doesn’t even think of that act as kissing.” Jinyoung said

 

“Right.” Jihoon said

 

“Does that mean we should leave them? For a hell of little piece of food, Daniel is sure taking longer.” Jaehwan commented still looking at their backyard drama

 

“He smiled, I saw hyung smiled and now he took another tomato and feed mother.” Jinyoung said

 

“Brat is enjoying his little game. Ignore them and get me some vegetable to cook.” Jaehwan said

 

Jinyoung and Jihoon do as Jaehwan says but Daehwi dropped his jaw from hearing something unacceptable.

 

“Fifth, how dare you ordered fourth.” Daehwi said covering his mouth in shock and looking offended by Jaehwan

 

“Again, family doesn’t work like that, you’re gasping at the wrong thing.” Jaehwan said before walking back inside to the kitchen

 

The first day was a mess. And Jaehwan was a liar. So when they had their first lunch, their six past enemies wished they could eat their tasteless bar of nutrients instead. Daniel escape the predicament as he got full by the tomatoes so as Jisung who later learned that the soft orange thing wasn’t poisonous at all.

 

______________

**Author's Note:**

> ____________
> 
> a.k.a. learning how to be normal human beings again and how they failed at it


End file.
